I MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO BAD
by masterofsassyness
Summary: CAMMIE AND HER FRIENDS ARE STAYING AT BLACKTHORNE FOR A YEAR , BUT FIRST THEY HAVE TO GO IN THERE AND PRETEND THEY ARE GUYS FOR A DAY FOR A MISSION TRADITIONAL COUPLES MOSTLY ZX C ITS GONA BE A LONG STORE ALL I NEED IS REVIEWS TO I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey **** !! I decided to write a story about Cammie and Zach because I love them together so much!! IT would help a lot if you guys reviewed and told me what you think and tell me any of your great ideas !!! Anyway most of this will be in Cammie's POV but will tell you whenever the it is changed …Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!! **

**Here is how I'm going to think of the characters to look like. If you don't like it then just imagine it your own way ;) .**

**Cammie-Taylor Momson link is down their cause she changes her hair a lot and you might get the wrong picture**

**.com/l/tv/us/img/site/18/22/0000041822_ **

**Bex- Amber Stevens**

**Liz-Ashley Benson**

**Macey-Meagan Fox**

**Zack- Chase Crawford**

**Josh aka Jimmy ****J****- Cody Linley …When his hair was long**

**Grant-Taylor Lautner**

**Jonas-Logan Lerman**

**Preston-Jesse McCartney**

**Rachel Morgan- Liv Tyler**

**Joe Solomon- Orlando Bloom ( he is supposed to be a hott middle aged guy)**

**Dillon: Mitchell Musso**

**DeeDee- Hillary DuffDr. Fibs: JP ManouxMr. Mosckowitz: Fred ArmisenPatricia Buckingham: Helen Miran**

**Tina-Skyler Samuels**

**Eva Alvarez: Anna Perez de Tangle**

**Courtney Bauer: Spencer Locke**

**Anna Fetteman: Jennifer Stone**

**WOW THAT TOOK LONG ENOUGH ;) ANYWAYS A LOT OF THESE I COPIED FROM YOUTUBE VIDEOS!! **

**LETS START THE STORY…**

……………………………

**C-POV**

Hey , my name is Cammie Morgan and I attend the school Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman . I guess you could say it's unique ,considering it's a school for spies. I'm glad it's not normal though, that would be boring…No offence to any of you guys reading this. Summer just ended and now I will be a Junior.

"CAMMIE!!" , I heard my best friend Bex scream. I ran up to her and gave her the biggest bear hug ever. Bex is a very strong girl you do not want to mess around with. She is the strongest girl I have ever met and the only non American girl at Gallagher Academy.

"Hey Bex , I've missed you so much!! How was your summer?"

"It was the best summer ever! I got to save the Mona Lisa , with my parents! How was yours?" , Bex asked letting her thick British accent sink in.

"Maybe no as much as a thrill as yours was …I got to go to Nebraska to see my Grandparents. I love them so much … But for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Zach. I mean he kissed me then left and didn't contact me at all , I guess he never really liked me." , I mumbled hoping Bex wouldn't hear the hint of sadness , which is unlikely because we are of course spies and notice the smallest details.

"HE DIDN'T CONTACT YOU!! WTF!!! Even Grant the stupidest jerk ever , that I love , sent me emails."

" It's okay . I guess I'm not really anything special , but I'm fine with that , after all I am the chameleon." , I said in a firm voice…I think it was firm at least.

"Are you kidding me!!! You are the prettiest girl I know!! Liz is the cutest , Macey is the most glamorous , and you are just gorgeous."

"Thanks Bex , but lets not forget you the very exotic beauty." , I said smiling warmly.

**B-POV**

Does Cammie even own a mirror? She is gorgeous and every girl at school has started talking about it. Ever since freshman year she has been absolutely beautiful. I mean before she was okay but she got so fricken pretty …im jealous but lucky I have such a great best friend. She is nice , caring , sweet, athletic (no duh) , beautiful and extremely modest. Yet she's stuck with that asshole Zach.

**C-POV**

Bex looks like she's going to kill someone…

"Bex , are you okay?" She looked dazed then snapped out of it.

"Hmmm? Yea I'm fine." , she said.

"Ok." , I said then smiled. Suddenly I heard a crash.

"Oppsy Daisy."

"LIZ!!!!" , Bex and I screamed at the same time.

"Hi guys , GUESS WHAT!!!"

"Bunnies can fly now?" , I asked.

" That's old news…WE ARE GONNA STAY AT THE BLACKTHORNE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!!!" , she screamed with excitement. Suddenly I felt my whole world crash. I just stared.

"CAMMIE?" , I saw a hand moving back and forth in front of me.

"YES?"

"You seemed a little out of it…"

"Hehe …Umm sorry about that."

"ANYWAYS LIZ HOW DO YOU KNOW!!!???" , screamed Bex.

"I broke into the schools website and apparently we are going to do a mission then stay there for a month… Here comes the tricky part , we have to be boys for a day and pretend we go to a different academy for boys then in the morning go to the breakfast and unmask ourselves." , Liz squealed.

"THIS MAKES IT EVEN BETTER!!! WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT US!!!" , Bex yelled.

"What are you guys screaming about?" , I heard a voice say.

"MACEYYYY!!!!" , I screamed then hugged her as she dropped all her bags.

"Hey Chameleon." , she said smiling.

"DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS!!!" , Bex screamed.

" I Think everyone in the school did." , she laughed. Then everyone started laughing with her. Gosh I missed them.

"We better get to the school dinner." , I said emotionless. Then we all ran not wanting to be late…Cause if we were we would be screwed. We sat down and heard her speech. Now its was time to stand.

"We are the sisters of Gillian." "Why do you come?" "To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets." "To what end do you work?" "To the cause of justice and light." "How long will you strive?" "For all the days of our lives,"

Then we all sat back down.

"Ladies this year is going to be very important to you just as every year is and we have decided that the juniors will be going to BlackThorne." Tina looked thrilled , " You will be disguised as boys and arrive there pretending you come from a school for spies called 'Rosebush' ,We will be leaving tomorrow so you have a day to learn your characters.

I started memorizing mine.

_Steven Smith_

_Hobbies: flirting with girls , playing guitar and smirking_

_Dislikes: Dorks , people who think they are better than you and being turned down._

_School: Rosebush_

_Specialty: Getting people to give him what he wants_

He sounds like a jerk…

……………………….

Next chapter they will be leaving!!! DID YOU LIKE IT ?? TELL ME WHEN YOU CLICK ON THE GREEN BOX AT THE BOTTOM!!! AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS…NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE ZACH WIL BE IN…IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS SAYING I SHOULD Continue…J


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 9 reviews…I thought I would get 5 at the most. Not that I'm complaining ;)

julzzz-and-ray -Haha thanks and idk I was caught up in the moment.

Joelle-aw thank you J

ANONYMOUS~ OKAY!!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE COMMENTIG IS HELPING ME BY ENCOURAGING ME!! 3 J

mistygirl22 - Me likey u review ;) THANKYOU! LUVYOU!

Anonymous- Glad you like the plot J and Haha She's the Man is where I got this idea from. Thank you for the advice and I will try to make this story has original as possible. Haha and sorry for 'screaming in your ear' I tend to be a loud person even in the story.

vampiregirlsrule - Don't worry , Zach is going to be in this chapter and yea. Thank you so much for your review and I'm really glad you liked it 3

DAYLIGHT12 - Ok J ill be sure to make Zack the point of view sometimes …THANKS FOR REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT!!!

Crazydeadbutaliveperson- I'm glad you like it J Thank you for reviewing J

misscullengoode - will do PS thanx for reviewing PPS love your username J

Missy396 - Haha Liz's experiment ;)) thanks for the review glad u liked it!!!

GoodGirlsGoBad- Thankyou for the review and advice!!! ILL DO MY BEST J btw your username matches my stories name. J))

Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter…nobody's perfect :/

……………………………

C-POV

"MACEYYYYYYY , WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" , I yelled.

"I was just taking the liberty of packing you clothes for your trip to Blackthorne. I bought all of us clothes over the summer. Face it sweetie cute is a look but hott is breathtaking." , she answered flipping her glossy hair. For some weird reason I am not offended at all…I just hope I look okay.

"Did you forget we are going as boys?"

"Um , we are only going to be guys for a day.." She said in her duh voice ,"When he sees that your really Cammie you are going to have to be SEXYY!!"

I looked a little unsure , I mean Zach might have already found another girl. That's probably why he was ignoring me the whole summer…I even found his number and called him and he never answered. I refused to call him more then once because I would look so desperate. Zach obviously just didn't want to answer or talk to me , but why? Gosh I'm supposed to be a spy , not doing a good job at that. I did consider the fact that maybe he lost his phone , but Bex said that Grant said he had his cell, and they had talked to each other lots of times. But I cant have my friends worry about me so I must do what most spies do , hide my emotions.

"Cammie , are you alive?" , Liz asked.

"Hm? I mean um…yes of course I am silly." , I said with a fake smile. I hope it was convincing.

"Okay if you say so. By the way if you need me to beat someone up for you it will be free." , Bex grinned. I'm so lucky to have such great friends.

"Oppsy Daisy!" Luz said tripping over a bra. All of us started laughing hysterically and calmed down after a while. The door flew open and their stood none other than Joe Solomon.

"Ladies we are leaving in ten minutes. Come any later and you will have to be boy for 3 days ." That sounded kind of cool , but we all know being boys , unless we wanted to be gay , girls couldn't show any sign of affection. *cough *Bex , Liz , Tina , and Anna…me?*cough* I took a quick shower and went through the secret passage ways to get there faster.

**The girls identities **(I was to lazy to put the whole identity thing so I just put the type of guy they are)

**Cammie-Steven**

_(manwhore)_

**Bex-Jake**

_(jock)_

**Macey-Derek**

_(cool type)_

**Liz-Will aka**

_(smartass)_

**Tina-Dan aka**

_(Bad boy)_

**Anna-Martin**

_(princely type)_

……………………………

"Okay ladies , it appears you all arrived on time." Then he did that weird nodding thing guys do. "Now step on the helicopter and put on these blindfolds."

The flight took exactly 5hours 37minuetes and 52 seconds.

"Okay girls , you may now pick any disguise you want to look more manly . And put on the body shifter so your woman features will not show."

I decided to be a red head with brown eyes. I picked out a shirt that said hoes over bros and lose jeans , but to make a finishing touch of having boxers show. I put a beauty mark right under my nose.

Bex picked out a jersey that had a number 53 on it. She picked out a black wig and decided to have green eyes. She took some of the skins and made her nose look a bit bigger.

Macey decided to have brown hair and blue eyes. She had a plain white shit under a leather jacket and ripped jeans. She put a mole on her neck and made her nose more narrow.

Liz got a very light blonde wig that was almost white and very light blue eyes. She picked out framed glasses and she wore dark jeans a shit and a tie. She put a mole under her eye and made her nose big and bulgy.

Well Tina and Anna decided to be twins with light brown hair and grey eyes. They decided to be the opposite of each other and Tina wore a jean jacket on top of a black shirt and jeans. Anna picked a light blue shirt with jeans that had a brown belt on it.

"Ok guys , lets go." , Bex said with the most manly voice she could possibly do. We walked into Mr. Steve's office. ( He doesn't know we are really girls either.)

"EXCELENT ! You guys are here! I am surprised I have only learned about your school a while ago and the boys still have no idea. Come to the dining room and we will introduce you." He led us to the stage and all the guys were lucking at us . I looked around and saw Zack just staring at us a bit surprised. GOSH IM GETTING THE JELLY LEGS! HE IS EVEN HOTTER THAN BEFORE!

"Hello boys , It is a great honor for me to introduce u to another spy school , Rosebush."

Ok so we are going to be boys the rest of the day then all tomorrow and the next morning we reveal ourselves. This should be exciting.

After we all introduced ourselves he told us to get to know each other better.

"Hey." , I heard a familiar voice say , " I'm Zach and this is Grant and Jonas." I turned around to see that Zach was smirking so all I did was smirk back.

"Am I really so hot you want to introduce yourself to me?"

"No , I'm straight." , Zach said in a very serious voice.

"Do you even have a girlfriend." , I hope I said that without looking eager.

"Meh , I did have a fling last year ended but it didn't mean anything." I knew it… I wont cry…I just wont.

"Me too , with a girl named Cammie Morgan." , said Bex winking at me. Zach freaked out a bit before he went back to normal.

**DID YOU LIKE IT , HATE IT, LOVE IT , OR IS IT MEH?! ANSWER WHEN CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY , THANKYOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! It means a lot to me and well thanks J. I have changed my penname to

vampiregirlsrule -Thanks I'm glad you liked the ending. Thank you so much for your reviews.

Missy396 - Haha , thank you times 100 for your review and I love that your loving it J.

misscullengoode - Oh she will and cause he's a dork lol jk . You'll just have to find out . Thanks for the review!!!

missygrace101 - I'm really really really happy cause you really liked it. Thanks for the review!!!

the godsister- I'm glad you think it's a great story and thought Bex was hilarious. GRACIAS FOR THE REVIEW!

truegallaghergirl - Mwahahaha lol Thanks for the review and you are correct. -wink wink-

Anonymous-Don't worry your Zach point of view will be coming up J. I'm super duper happy that you loved it and that you gave me a review. ;) It means the world to me.

sailorspy94 - Lol , don't worry you wont die J A million times thanks for the review.

Twilight113 - Glad you liked the chappy J Thank youzzz for the reviewzzzz.

DiVaGiRl13 - Yay !!! Apparently I rock J. And yup yup I did update soon. Lots of love for the review.

laughfreak15 - I will be doing part of this chapter from Zach's Pov. I'll try my hardest to keep that he is a dude in mind ;) Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it!

GoodGirlsGoBad - Haha Zach is gonna get the green eyed monster. -wink wink- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!~

Linny101 - I'm really glad that you like my story…IT JUST MAKES ME BURTS WITH HAPPINESS J (no sarcasm) thanks for the review!

mistygirl22 - The story loves you too ~sigh~ J and I'm glad that you will review my story until it forces you to stop !! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!

Snow Angel5466 - I know Zach is a evil type of person., but keep in mind he has no idea this is Cammie and when he finds out it's her …he's dead. But you know that's what evil people get. Thanks for reviewing!!!

passion143j.c.- Don't worry it will explain it later. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it.

emmetlover- Hehe . Probably not the best story Eva , but thanks for saying that it means a lot!! 3 you!!!

GallagherLovee - I love that I make people squeal …even though I know that's creepy to say lol . THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Hardcorereader- I know I must have been out of it!!! Thanks for the review! 3

O_o- I would spell shirt wrong lol. YAY YOU LIKE IT!!! J THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!

Tuongvidoan- Bex loves you too! Don't worry you'll get Zach's POV!

…………………

AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

Disclaimer~ Sigh , ok you caught me . I'm not Ally .

…………………

Z -POV FINALLY ;)

"Me too , with a girl named Cammie Morgan." , Jake said winking to Steven for some reason I do not know. I felt myself turn a bunch of different colors , but then I remembered a spy must try their hardest to be emotionless. I couldn't help it , I just had to yell. Because as much as I wanted to deny it , Im in love with Cammie Morgan.

"WHAT!" , I yelled. Than Jake started laughing . I gave a confused look.

"Dude we were kidding , we knew you and Cammie had a thing last year."

"How?"

"Spy." They said pointing at themselves. THEY ARE STEALING MY THING!

"But you know we wouldn't mind getting some of that ass." , said Steven. ( A/N remember she has to be a manwhore.)

"If you even touch her you are dead." , I growled. Yes I did growl.

"Too late." , Jake said winking.

"YUMMY and did you see Bex dancing." , said Derek.

"According to my very accurate calculations that was just Sexy." Will declared . Grant looked our way and grabbed will and kicked him in the nut. Will wasn't yelling on the floor in pain? WTF! After a minute of him being confused he yelled in pain on the floor. These guys are weird. I should have expected that from a place called Rosebush. I looked at Steven and then he looked down and started blushing? Awe that's cute..ew.

"You guys are such girls." , I mumbled. They looked at each other confused .

"And you aren't?" , said Derek .

"No , unlike you guys I have a nut."

"Oh , the CIA hasn't giving them the gadgets?" , said Jake.

"What Gadgets?" , Jonas asked eagerly.

"Looks like they haven't."

"WHAT GADGETS!!!" , Jonas , Grant and I yelled.

"Wow and I thought they gave them to every spy school for boys." , said Will.

"Maybe they only give them to guys who actually have a chance at becoming good spies." , Derek sneered. They all started smirking.

"The CIA gave us gadgets that make little things like our 'nuts' not get in the way while we are fighting." , Jake bragged. WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS!

Grant read my thoughts and said , "Who the hell are you guys!!!"

"I thought this was a school for spies." , Derek yawned.

"SHUTUP!" , Grant screamed.

"Wow , who knew some guys had PMSING issues." , Steven sneered , " No wonder the Gallagher Girls let us touch their things and not you."

"Have you even ever met them?" , I asked smoothly.

"Oh we have done more than meet them." , said Will

" Listen asshole you better leave Cammie alone!" , I said firmly.

" I thought she was nothing more than an end of a school year fling." , Steven said questionably. I love her , but I cant let them know that.

"She was just an end of a summer fling, but I do have a hear you know." , I glared.

"No you don't." , Steven said. I'm really confused I just saw tears in his eyes.

C-POV

I could tell I had tears in my eyes. Quick Cammie think!!!

"Crap , why does my eyesight have to be bad. My damn contacts! Man , I'm gonna go back to the room." ,I said walking away until no one could see me and then I ran anywhere my heart would take me .I went in the room and locked the bathroom door and made sure their were no bugs at all. I cried and didn't even try stopping .

I heard a knock on the door . " Hey , It's just us." , said Bex. I opened the door and gave her a huge hug. Why does life have to be so complicated?

"I say as payback we do a prank on the boys." , said Macey , as she rubbed my back.

"I have the perfect idea. Mwahahaha." , said Liz. That was just a bit scary , but I don't care as long as I get fricken Zach back good.

"So this is the plan , we into the boys room at 3am and then we pretend Mr. Steve said we have a mission and have to meet him outside at 6am looking for him and if your late you get a surprise. So then for 2 hours they run around looking for him."

It was a ok plan but it would be funny to see how they act after running around for 3 hours and finding out their was no mission and seeing their faces.

"ok." , that was all I could say and all I needed to say for now. All I know is Zach will pay and when he finds out its me he is dead.

DID YOU HATE OR LIKE IT? TELL ME AND CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! No, I am not dead and please don't change that….I haven't updated forever due to school. It was beautiful; I went on my computer and found I have gotten a lot of reviews. Sorry O_O!

Here is my response to the reviews!

**Gallaghergirllover- Good idea. I'm using it! Thank you for reviewing n sorry for the hold up!**

**Truegallaghergirl- love you and the review!**

**DiVaGiRl13****- Lmao ! It's going to be super awkward when Zach finds out its really Cammie! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Elesary- I did write more… eventually lol**

**a2zm****- thankyou. Liked the review ;)**

**Anonymous- I swear! Your review was one of the main reasons I continued! Thankyou! The nutshield was random. **

**missygrace101****-another breathtaking review!**

**misscullengoode****-same here! I made Zach a jerk! He is a jerk in the third book though anyway! THANKYOU SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**Hardcorereader- Lmao ! that just tells you what a twisted mind I have! Thanks for reviewing and yes it did make sense. Kinda? Lol.**

**-I updated…teehee ! TY FOR THE REVIEW!**

**truegallaghergirl- Hehe ! I get it goode! I think you ment Zach's last name with the spelling! If you didn't then this is emmbarrising…TY!**

**passion143j.c.- I bet I haven't updated longer than you :P jk …thanks for reviewing!**

**the godsister- I think it's sweet that you said it was sweet Here is the chapter even though it took a while? Thanks for reviewing!**

**CRAZYKID2655- I love you **

**random reader77- Thank you and here you go **

**mysticmoon95- Lmao they were cockier than Zach! TY!**

**Twilightgirl4ever- OMG IT DOES! Now whenever I cook…which is rarely… I'm going to say Zammie! Lol! Thankyou for reviewing!**

**Courty- They reveal themselves in the next chapter! TY!**

**cammieXzach9900- I hope a couple months later count as ASAP! TY so much!**

**CRAZYKID2655-Glad you liked it! Hehe you reviewed twice so I put 2 down lol!**

**ashley Williams- He is in trouble! **

**Elesary- HERE YOU GO HUN! ;) **

**Dddeeedddeee- You're freakin awesome! These reviews are giving me a big ego…I'm going to end up like Zach NOO!**

**justlikedemi- Here is your update! Couldn't help but see your screenname! I love Sonny with a chance! Hheehehee DEMI!**

**Isabelle- You make me feel bad about not writing soon… I'm glad it's your favorite! Your review gave me butterflyys!**

**Stardust of Crystalclan- Glad you like it! Thankyou for reviewing! YOUR AMAZING!**

**Zammiefan(zach and cammie)-I love happy endings too! And yea I stink at spelling! I had to get a tutor for it! GRRR!**

**reebecca13- Sorry sweetie ! Hope this qualifys soon!**

**YourFace19- Your screename is brilliant and yay! I praise you too!**

**MyUniqueWeirdLifeCouldBeABook- Thanks too you and other peoples reviews I am! Thank you :D**

**.Day Thank you for taking your time to rwrite down this review! YOU HAVE A PSP! LUCKY!**

**clueless c- K! THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**Guest- THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING AND I GUESS I NEED TO GO FASTER HHEE!**

**Leopardeyes- I found this review today :D THANX!**

**Genuis29- I continued …eventually and it was just school. Stupid excuse..I fail.**

**bexparks- AWHH ! THANXS SWEETHART!**

**sama-chan- Thanx for the review and keep it up please! wink wink nudge nudge poke poke**

**ChameleonxBookworm- a forever later and I updated yay! THANX FOR REVIEWING!**

**Cheerleader95- I KNOW! ( hides face in shame) …thank you for reviewing though teehee**

**JacksonandChase4ever- AW! YOUR FREAKING AWESOME N SO IS THIS REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!_AWAKARD SILENCE_HEHE!**

**JacksonandChase4ever- Yay 2 reviews in a row!**

**I love you!- luv u 2! HERES THE UPDATE!**

**CRAZYKID2655- hehe 3 dedications to you ! thank you! I'll take what you said to heart!**

**cammiemorganrules-A month later and there is an update ! WOHHOO! THANX!**

That took a while! Sorry if my replies got lame! I GOT LAZY!...STORY OF MY LIFE!

Cammie POV:

So, here I am freaking out, wearing a Dr. Steve disguise. How I got stuck doing this? I have no idea. Just in case you're wondering, I have a voice projector. I do not sound like a man. I hope/think.

Ok Cammie go for it. I go into their room focusing on the mission…AWWWHH! Zach looks so cute when he's asleep. *giggle/stare creepily* So I'm in a inappropriate daydream about me and Zach. Then I hear the wonderful harmony sounding snore /fart (I don't know what it was) of Grant that zaps me back to reality. UGHH, based on the smell I don't think it was a snore. Lovely.

"BOYS! ISN"T IT EXCELLENT! I HAVE A MSSION FOR YOU!" , I said in a very like manner. Grant farted a few times before getting up. EWWW! Jonas gets up right away and Zach… he…ohhhh! He stretches out his muscular arms and is currently staring at me? Opps , I guess I wasn't hiding the fact I was checking him out… Ewww I was drooling! That's attractive. Now he probably thinks that has the hotts for him. OHHH WELL! Not my problem. Gosh, am I blushing.

_AWKWARD SILENCE_

"Um what's the mission?" Huh? Did somebody say something…I'm too busy watching Zach. What can I say? He is beautiful!

"Um, do I have something on my face?" Zach said. Yes. Gorgeousness.

"No! It is just excellent!"

"Ok then…what were you saying about a mission?" What? I said something about a mission? OH CRAP! Curse Zach and his radiant features!

"Yes! Meet me outside at 6:00 outside."

"Where?"

"Excuse me? You guys are excellent spies and you want me to tell you! Look for me and then I will tell you the mission!" With that I left the room. Me and my friends went outside and put out cameras so we could watch them in their stupidity. MUHUH!

….

Z-POV

Was checking me out? When he talked to me I had that same fluttery feeling I have when I talk to Cammie. OH SHIT! AM I ATTRACTED TO ? EWW! I don't think he's hot or anything…erm…just to confirm it.

"Was checking you out? " Grant said.

"I think so." Awkward silence.

"Ew."

"I know"

**(6am)**

So I'm looking for and I can't find him. I have looked everywhere. Wouldn't Cammie look hot in a bikini? I think so. BOO-YAA! Yeah, so I didn't contact her over the summer. I did see he though. A lot. I kind of followed her. THAT IS NOT STALKING! *twitch twitch* I couldn't talk to her. I can get kind of shy sometimes. Don't judge me.

**(2 hours later)**

GRRRR! Then random Gallagher girls come out? Holding wigs. Is that Cammie? Oh shit!

…

Not the longest or best ,but I'm tired! Have I lost all the skill I had at writing? Have I ever even had skill? Review! Just try not to be too harsh. Teehee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mysterygirl64****-** Thanks for ur support :D

**misscullengoode**-She is ticked! You are a brilliant reviewer :D

**ApolloChick003****- **Thank you so much! People like you make my day !

**naturallyflora****-** Yes I will ! Glad you liked it and thanks.

**luv2dance****-** You better belive will keep up the Zammie ! Thanks for reviewing . It means a lot to me.

**sarahhearts2****-** It was very fun writiting about too. Even Zach wonders about his sexuality at times. Thankzz for reviewing O.O

**vampiregirlsrule****-** You no longer have too

**Anoynymus**- I will,. Thanks to you and other people who have kept my spirits up

**GallagherGirlLover**- Contiuning. Good Idea :D Thank you for reviewing!

**Kristin-** Ikr. Finishing is a necessity like water and food lol. Your prob not laughing. Oh well. Thank you so much.

**OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung**- Oh yes. This story is my drug. :D Thank you.

**Giggelsrocksodoi-** I know the feeling , but thanks for taking the time to comment ) double chinned smiley just for you

**Bookworm50210**- I'm glad you liked it. Is that creepy of me?

**Gallygirl556**- Yup. Most people think of Cammie as brunette, but I think different. Thanks for commenting :D

**Miriam C. Garnet**- Perhaps , but age is only the eye of the beholder. Send me a link to the picture I'd love to see it. Thanks!

**Miriam C. Garnet**- Wow ! I'm one of those twisty ending writers that's so cool :D THANKYOU!

**Miriam C. Garnet** You get a third respondence :D I'm so happy I could make you laugh. I'm smiling so much right now! YUPEE! THANKS SUPER DUPER MUCH!

**Miriam C. Garnet**- Now you get a fourth! WOW THANKS! You have no idea how much you brightened up my day..or night: D

**Toolazytologin**- Thankyou for the suggestion , but I felt so happy whenever someone did this for me so it thought what the heck! I will try to make my story chapters longer though , since my last day is tomorrow! YAY!

**believe 101**- AWWWH! You are too sweet! Thank you so much!

**Sasha**- Most people think it's disturbing , but thankyou! ;)

**hearts4ever**- Pshh she would be crazy not too. Thank you for the review

**2lazy2b clever**- You'll find out soon :D Thanks for reviewing!

**ktran**- YAY! IT WAS GREAT IM SOO HAPPY! TY!

**wildhorse5**- You bet it ! I still have to figure out what their payback will be though. Hmmm. Any suggestions?

**JacksonandChase4ever**- The story wants you as much as you do babe! Thank you.

**plain-jane23**- You bet it ! I do have to disagree with your screenname though Everyone's beautiful!

**GoodGirlsGoBad**- I am a confusing person though. Thankyou for reviewing.

**kittykatkitkat**- K! LOVE UR USERNAME! SAY IT 10 TIMES REALLY FAST!

**cammiemorganrules**- Well thank you fare maiden and cammie morgan appreciates you saying she rules :D

**2lazy2login**- I think I'm gonna get a betta reader! Thankyou for reviewing! And I'm sorry , but I can't

**LittleMsImperfect**- Hehe I love making people laugh their asses off :D Is that weird?

**carefree34**- Pshh they are way better then blackthorne! :D THANKS!

**CRAZYKID2655**- Complements me perfectly ! Don't you think

This one is very OOC but note this is a comedy. Too excited for the next book coming out on June 15th ! HEHE!

Z-POV

OMFG! Steven is Cammie! WOW! Of course I was thinking all of this with a plain look on my face. Since you know I am a spy and all. UNLIKE YOU! BOO-YAHH! I mean spies wouldn't take their time reading silly stories about me. ..I hope not at least. Cammie is smirking slash glaring at me. I want MY MOMMY! Even though she could be dead or something. Sigh. Great now Cammie thinks I thought of her as just a fling even though I love her to death. This would happen to me. GRRRR! FML! As soon as I get home I am going on FML. com and writing. I am a spy. So is a girl I kissed before summer started and I am in love with her. Too bad she pretended to be a guy and enter my spy school and heard me say she was just a fling FML.(BTW I DID PUT THAT IN FML , IM NOT SURE IF THEY ACCEPTED IT OR NOT BUT YEAHH!) I bet whoever is reading this is enjoying my misfortune.

She is smirking. I smirk, not her. That is my job and she is stealing my thing. UGHHHH! Why couldn't I fall for someone easy like Tin-head (aka Tina) . Well I guess Steven being Cammie explains a bit. Well at least now I know Mr. Steve does not have a thing for me. Well, as far as I know at least. Hey look Cammie is coming towards me. Should I run? No, I have to face it like a man. Where is Mr. Bear when you need him? Not that I have a teddy bear or anything. DON'T JUDGE ME! Oh! Cammie walks so sexily. I can just imagine her in a Lady Gaga outfit. Hehe. Maybe in her birthday suit ;) .

"Hey Blackthorne Boy.", she purrs. Well maybe not, but I like to imagine she did.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Have a fun stay here."

"It was amazing. I learned a lot of new things hear actually."

"Look Cammie if this is about me…"

"Wow, ego much? I was going to say that Grant is very…musical." I think she gagged a bit after saying that. That means she must of heard him. Poor Grant. I enjoy his misfortune though .Yay, me! Yup, I am secretly London Tipton in disguise.

"What?", said an angelic voice that I later realized was actually Cammie. Oh, did I say all of that out loud. That's very embarrassing.

"I was kidding. Can't a spy joke? By the way I do not watch The Suite Life of Zack and Cody at 8:00 every Saturday." Smooth, Zach.

"You scare me sometimes. "

"But you love me."

"Can't love a fling "She said and turned around to leave At least I get to see her sway her hips. AWWWH! I can't watch that. I don't deserve it after what I did to her. I mean maybe I hurt her a lot and I don't even realize it. This sucks, but I will keep my head held high! Because I am Zach Goode and I can do anything! Accept win Call Duty 4 of course. I just suck the extraction from Chernobyl. But some day I will be able to do that part. I know I will!

I should probably go after her right about now. I'm motivated to play Call of Duty 4. Oh well , she can wait a day her 2.

….

C-POV

I haven't seen Zach for days. I'm still pissed at him. UGHH Grant saids that something bad happened to him. I hope he's alright. I think I'm gonna pay him a visit. Oh look, the doors unlocked. Hehe YAY! I think I just died a little. Zach is laying on the ground with his arms around his knees. Naturally I go drink some orange juice than figure out what could possibly be wrong with him. He's muttering something. hmmm.

"I will beat Call of Duty 4. I will. (insert creepy laugh here.) "Should I be creeped out? I think so. Well , this is pretty much how Liz acts when she can't hack into something.

I walk over to him and say " I bet I could beat it."

"You can talk the talk, but can you talk the talk.

3 hours later and I beat it. Is Zach crying.

"Zach, I'm sorry you couldn't win and I did but..." Then he interrupted me! GRR!

"It's not that. Gallagher girl. I love you so much. You weren't just a fling." He purrs. He pulls me on his lap and engulfs me in a hug. He smells so good. I could get used to this. I feel so warm in his arms and I 'm getting a fluttery feeling in my stomach. He runs his hands down my hair. *Sighhh* Then he kissed my cheek and he gets up and leaves.

"Where are you going?"

"It's 8:00 on a Saturday. Where do you think I'm going?" Men.

….

Too weird for you? Please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
